Themev
Themev is a vast and sun-baked country, the biggest in Zelthurzos, and is home to the Themevi - hard faced and dark haired people with a rich history. To the east are the Epimalian Mountains, a row of jagged peaks seperates the country from the neighbouring country of Pyxizeko. Dynaria borders Themev to the west, and Feronia borders it to the north. Its capital is Orymas City which is home to large ports, blue seas and a massive sprawling slum called Binboga where Servusii slaves dwell. Culture Themev has the world's largest slave population who all live in slums in each city. The Themevi are xenophobic in a sense that they believe that they are a master race, they are especially racist towards those with dark skin. They are rough and harsh when they speak, and are split into two castes - those who speak Themevi and those who speak Bazazeli which is a tongue only spoken by shepherds and those who live out in the hot, dry wilderness. Themevi slavers are said to be the cruelest people on Paradise, and take pleasure from beating the slaves half to death. Servusii were once a proud tribe that were taken from Kokou and Askar, and forced into slavery by the Themevi centuries ago. Now they are their own united race that face extreme hardship building the huge white palaces, paving the streets, becoming unpaid servants for the rich, or in some cases are fed to the beasts of the arenas in the cities for entertainment. Blood sport is popular in Themev, and they have a strong alliance with the Sileni of Dynaria, although the Border Wars still makes the two neighbours bitter. Negotiations with Themevi almost always end bitter, they are an impatient and hot-headed race that hate foreigners and most male citizens prefer to talk with their fists. Life in Themev Themev despite being populated by hardy and fiery tempered slavers is a beautiful country with blue oceans, white beaches, savannahs and beautiful mountains. The cuisine in the country is divine, and is mostly seafood. Gocammoros meat is one of the most flavourful meats in the world and is an important export for the country. Many foreigners settle in Themev for its beauty, relaxed atmosphere and food but leave when they cannot handle the way in which slaves are treated. History Themev has a rich history being one of the world's most successful countries. Themev has always maintained an alliance with Avalon but the greedy Themevi emperors have always tried to outdo their northern allies with better military, stronger trade routes, and more beautiful cities - both are matched in their own ways as both countries are advanced beyond others although Themev is more advanced simply because of slaves. Slaves were first 'harvested' from Kokou and Askar before the Kokou Invasion but continued to be taken even during the invasion in which the Themevi played a strong role in assisting the Avalonian and Lyonessan forces against the fearsome Askari tribes. Themev had a war with Dynaria called the Border Wars which lasted years over the city of Demaros in which the Sileni won. They took the city, originally belonging to Themev, using advanced war machines and tactics. This said, the Themevi are tough but tactical hence why the Sileni begged an alliance with them shortly after the war, seeing that the Themevi could easily defeat them had the city not been taken by surprise and guarded by high walls. The Themevi have an excellent military, and always have had the finest warships even more efficient than Avalon's Belluships. Category:Countries in Veloria Category:Countries of the World Category:Themev